El Regalo de Levi
by Sumire crazzy Murasaki
Summary: "Siempre es lo mismo, año con año; personas corriendo de tienda en tienda, cargando bolsas de regalo. Todas las calles más coloridas de lo habitual".ONE SHOT NAVIDEÑOS 2016 DE LA PÁGINA "FANFICS: SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN."


**Hola bienvenidos a esta nueva historia jojojo ok no jejejeje :3**

Jojojo es una historia del cumpleaños de Levi y de navidad… jajajaja, tengo que admitirlo creo que será algo raro(?."

 **ONE SHOT NAVIDEÑOS 2016 DE LA PÁGINA**

" **FANFICS: SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN**."

 **PARTICIPA DE LA "Recolección navideña 2016** "

Jajaja y bueno recordándoles que los personajes no me pertenecen son parte del fabuloso mundo de **SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN** y su querido padre ósea el autor es **Isayama**

La pareja que veremos es **Levi x Eren** y habrá menciones de otras relaciones (? y lo lamento por el momento no hay hard… pero prometo escribir algo hard o intento de jejeje :3 es un creo que un AU o un OCC (aún no se me que son cada uno pero si me explican doy mejor la explicación)

 **Sin más por el momento los dejo leer.**

Siempre es lo mismo, año con año; personas corriendo de tienda en tienda, cargando bolsas de regalo. Todas las calles más coloridas de lo habitual. Mires por donde mires siempre encontrarás las decoraciones, cartones con imágenes, juegos de luces, figuras inflables entre otros objetos característicos de la época.

Los restaurantes cambian drásticamente sus menús, tanto de alimentos como de bebidas, frías o calientes, todo se volvía malditamente más alegre, amigable. Todo el mundo tenía un cambio radical en estas fechas.

Miraban por los aparadores de la calle, toda clase de objetos, libros, ropa, accesorios, todo lo que pudiera ser útil para un regalo. Sin embargo, nada de lo que veía lo motivaba para ser el objeto que daría. Suspiro pesadamente enfrente de un cristal. Mirando su reflejo, recordó una conversación que tuvo con su mejor amiga días antes.

Se encontraban en un centro comercial, dentro de una de las tiendas departamentales más grandes, estaban en el área de mujeres, una chica de cabello corto color negro, rasgos faciales asiáticos, de un color de ojos de un gris obscuro, llevaba puesta una bufanda roja en el cuello, portando una chamarra de cuero negro, blusa de cuello blanca con bordados florales, un pantalón ajustado negro y botas largas de bajo tacón.

Veía interesada un conjunto azul de invierno, especial para las fiestas, buscando algún pretexto que la convenciera de comprarlo o de dejarlo. A su lado un chico de cabellos castaños, grandes ojos verdes, portaba una sudadera de No Name negra con un par de alas doradas en la espalda, llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla semi-ajustados y unos tenis negros, veía curioso el área de damas, siempre se sorprendía de esa área en especial, era más colorida y alegre que el área para hombres.

-¿Mika?- habló el castaño después de unos minutos de haber visto el área de mujeres.

-Dime Eren- contestó sin perder de vista el conjunto

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- pregunto un poco temeroso el chico

-Sí, claro- respondió desinteresadamente, mientras veía el mismo conjunto, pero en tonos rojos y negro.

-Bueno, ¿Qué le darías de regalo a la persona que más amas y admiras en todo el mundo?- preguntó mientras jugaba con la parte baja de su sudadera.

La chica dio un largo y pesado suspiro mientras dejaba los conjuntos que veía, respiro un par de veces más, era la cuarta vez que el castaño le preguntaba por "¿Qué daría de regalo a alguien especial e importante?"

-Eren es la cuarta vez que me preguntas en el día, creí que ya habías tomado una decisión.

-Sí, pero, lo estuve pensando y ¿Qué tal si no le gusta?- su voz sonaba insegura.

-No te preocupes, es un regalo de un fan debe de aceptarlo.-

-Ese no es el problema, no quiero que use algo solo por obligación o algo por el estilo-

La chica volvió a suspirar, se estaba aburriendo de esa conversación. -¿No habían publicado en la página oficial, los posibles regalos que se les podrían dar y de algunos que ellos estaban pidiendo?-

-Sí, pero él no publico nada en especifico, solo decía que por su parte cualquier regalo estaba bien.-

-Ahí está Eren, dale el regalo que tenías planeado, ese, el conjunto de gorro, bufanda y guantes, suena perfecto, aparte ya habías visto uno ¿No?-

-Sí, pero no sé, me siento inseguro dándole algo así, ósea, quiero que sea algo aún más la especial algo más significativo si entiendes ¿Verdad?-

La chica dio otro suspiro y pregunto en tono cansado -¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta al área de hombres para ver si otra cosa te convence o al menos llama tu atención?- resignada, sabía cómo era su amigo y lo que menos quería era que entrara en una crisis por un regalo.

-Sí, bueno, sí está bien para ti, por favor acompáñame.- sonrió entusiasta ante la propuesta de su amiga.

-Si te tranquilizas más y así te decides, con gusto lo hare Eren-

-Muchas gracias Mika- le sonrió animadamente siendo respondió de la misma manera.

Comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos de la tienda, viendo cosas, que a ambos llaman su atención, sin embargo, nada de lo que veía llamaba la atención del castaño, buscaba un regalo que en verdad demostrara sus sentimientos.

-Eren, si ya tenías un plan ¿Por qué no solamente seguirlo? En verdad el conjunto de invierno es muy útil y lo podrá usar sin sentirse obligado a tener que usarlo- cuestionaba la chica al ver tantas negativas del castaño hacia cualquier objeto.

-Es que es un hombre complicado- comentó jugando con sus pulgares, él sabía que tan especial podía ser esa persona.

-Eren en verdad sólo confía en ti mismo, ¿Qué tan complicado puede ser ese hombre? No es como si conocieras totalmente sus gustos o lo conocieras en persona o ¿Sí?-

-Créeme Mika, es el hombre más complicado que te puedas imaginar- decía el castaño mientras sus ojos reflejaban una molestia y temor ante el comentario de su amiga.

Comenzó a reírse -Se me hace más complicado tu novio amante de las escobas, ese enano adicto a la limpieza en verdad es un joda- se burló la chica ante la expresión de su amigo.

-Si verdad- rió nerviosamente - Tienes razón da más miedo Levi- comentó regresando su tono temeroso..

Caminaron por varias horas. Entrando y saliendo de las tiendas, nada los convencía o más bien, nada convencía al castaño que se rompía la cabeza, tratando de encontrar el regalo perfecto para su persona especial. Anduvieron por un largo rato más por las tiendas que el centro comercial.

\- Eren ya es tarde y quedé de verme con Annie dentro de poco, ¿Podemos seguir tu insufrible búsqueda mañana? - preguntaba mientras sacaba su móvil y tecleaba a gran velocidad.

-Si está bien no te preocupes- bajo su mirada un poco decepcionado.

-Estas seguro? – guardo su celular y dirigió su mirada a su castaño y triste amigo.

-Si Mika no te preocupes. En verdad y muchas gracias por ayudarme a buscar algo.- desvío su mirada de su amiga sintiendo como su celular comenzaba a vibrar.

Saco su móvil y sus ojos se agrandaron con gran sorpresa y quedé paralizado al ver el contacto en la pantalla.

-Ah bueno, sí me tengo que ir- comenzó a reír nervioso- me están esperando también y creo que voy atrasado- se acercó y dejando un fugaz beso en su mejilla, se despidió de la pelinegra. Dejándola con una expresión desconcertada.

-Si claro, está bien-dio media vuelta y tratando de entender lo que había pasado dirigió sus pasos de vuelta a la primera tienda donde había entrado.

Corrió por los pasillos lo más rápido que los guardias de seguridad le permitían, llegó a la entrada del estacionamiento y comenzó a buscar con su mirada.

-'¿Dónde estás? '- pensaba mientras daba fugaces vistas alrededor. El sonido de un claxon le dio la pista que estaba buscando. Un bello auto.

Sacudió un poco su cabeza tratando de no perderse en el recuerdo de ese día, dio otro largo suspiro frente a un aparador. Veía un conjunto invernal muy tentador que contenía una boina, bufanda, guantes y abrigo de color negro con detalles plateados.

En su cara se podía leer la duda, aún no estaba completamente decidido a comprarlo pero era el que más lo convencía. Le recordaba en muchos sentidos a esa persona.

Miro hacia los lados como si de un ladrón se tratará, entró a la tienda. Tembloroso y asustado, todo el personal lo veía extrañado, los guardias comenzaron a seguirlo discretamente, el se detuvo en el exhibidor del conjunto y comenzó a buscar la talla del abrigo.

-Talla, talla, talla...-se repetía cuál mantra-bingo talla 30- sonrió ampliamente mientras revisaba que no hubiera imperfectos. Satisfecho, fue a los exhibidores de los demás accesorios, revisó uno por uno, viendo los tamaños, cuando checaba los guantes en sus manos un fugas recuerdo llegó a su mente.

Caminaban por las calles inundadas de colores y nieve. Tomados de las manos, sin decir nada, ignorando a todo aquel que pasaba a su lado. Una ráfaga de viento frío paso, obligando a cierto castaño a soltarse de su pareja y de manera instintiva llevó sus manos a su boca y comenzó a soplar en ellas para calentarlas.

Se detuvieron en seco, su pareja lo veía de manera acusadora, observando su ropa de arriba hacia abajo, moviendo de forma negativa su cabeza.

El chico sólo usaba un suéter ligero negro de cuello en 'v' con una camisa negra de rayas blancas. Pantalón de mezclilla y un tenis. Miro una vez más al castaño reprobado totalmente el vestuario, no era el adecuado a pesar de que en la tarde había estado más aceptable el clima.

Dio un resoplido cansado y comenzó a quitarse el abrigo largo que estaba usando para colocárselo por sobre los hombros. Dejando a un chico con una expresión de sorpresa. Después se retiro los guantes y cual niño pequeño comenzó a ponérselos, el contrario aún sin poder creer lo que pasaba se dejaba vestir cual muñeco. Para luego sentir como era jalado para seguir caminando.

Seguían sin decir palabra alguna, pero Eren veía a su pareja, como si escaneara buscando algún error.

De nuevo otra ráfaga de viento los rozó, haciendo que de nuevo se detuvieran. En ese momento el castaño entendió cuál era el error que tanto buscaba, su pareja se había quedado con un simple suéter y un cuello de tortuga, se veía más calentito, sin embargo, el frío no perdona.

Se miró las ropas y comenzó a hacer una comparación. Su expresión cambio de duda a una de asombro. Tomo rápidamente uno de los guantes y lo colocó en la mano contraria. El resultado fue que quedaron en manos contrarias con guantes y sólo la unión de sus manos quedaba descubierta, pero el calor de sus manos los mantenía.

Sonrió para sus adentros después de recordar, esa navidad fue su primera festividad juntos, cenaron, caminaron juntos tomados de las manos, ese día fue sus primeras experiencias.

Volvió a sonreír acariciando los guantes que aún mantenía en sus manos, esta sería su tercera navidad juntos. Una chica de cabello rubio y de ojos azules, de amable sonrisa que vestía un traje sastre color negro y una blusa rosa, se acercó al castaño.

-Disculpe señor, ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo? - pregunto con una amable sonrisa.

-Ah! - río nervioso. -Si me puede cobrar todo esto- mostró a la chica departamental todo lo que traía- y ¿Me lo puede envolver por separado para regalo?- dando su mejor sonrisa y sintiendo un poco de alivio.

Salió de la tienda emocionado. El conjunto que había comprado le traía muchos recuerdos y para él tenía un significado y valor único. Comenzó a hacer una nota mental para agradecerle a su pelinegra amiga la motivación y apoyo en su decisión. Camino animadamente por los pasillos de la gran plaza. Siguió entrando a tiendas buscando ahora los regalos para sus familiares y demás amigos.

Entró a una tienda de discos planeaba comprar un cd que su mejor amigo había insinuado unas semanas atrás. Recorrió los pasillos buscando el género de clásicos, de vez en vez veía algunos compactos que le llamaban su atención. Se detuvo en la sección de pop buscaba el último sencillo de NO NAME.

Al no encontrarlo, comenzó a buscar a un encargado, planeaba dárselo de auto regalo de navidad, aunque probablemente ya tenía idea de quien se lo daría y con productos oficiales que aún no salían a la venta o que serían de edición limitada.

Recorrió los pasillos buscando a un encargado. Sin embargo todos corrían de un lado a otro con cajas y pósters en sus manos. Se detuvo a ver qué era lo que causaba tanto ajetreo.

Pasados los minutos, sus ojos comenzaron a asombrarse una vez que colocaron los pósters, los cuáles mostraban que el grupo NO NAME daría un concierto la noche de navidad, habría firma de autógrafos, mesas de entrega de regalos y un sin fin de sorpresas.

Varias emociones se estaban anidando en su pecho, todas por generar una expresión. Pero la tristeza y decepción habían ganado terreno. Todos sus planes se venían abajo con esa revelación. Trató de salir corriendo, pero sus piernas no hacían caso, trató de no pensar en algo triste, armar un nuevo plan para ese día. Pero su mente no quería dejar de idear pensamientos paranoicos. Su celular comenzó a vibrar con insistencia sacándole de sus pensamientos sin mirar la pantalla tomo la llamada, sus ojos aún permanecían en el afiche.

-¿Diga? - su voz salió apagada y desganada. Una risa un tanto maníaca resonó del otro lado de la línea.

-Eren cariño, por tu voz creo que ya te enteraste del concierto, ¿No es así? - la voz era femenina, chillona y alegre.

Trató de sonar lo más neutral posible, pero sus intentos fracasaron- Señorita Hanji, ¿Como esta? -

\- Pues estoy que es lo que importa, ser cantante te deja agotado y te consume juventud- respondió cansada y dando un poco de burla a sus últimas palabras.

\- Ya lo creo, debe ser muy agotador.-

\- Un poco sí, pero cambiando de tema, cariño ya te enteraste del nuevo concierto, ¿No es así? - pregunto ya más sería.

-Si me acabo de enterar, estoy en el centro comercial y estoy viendo en este momento la propaganda- su voz se engrosaba a cada palabra la frustración y enojo comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo.

-¡Ah! ¿En verdad? Estoy a diez minutos del lugar, ¿Tienes tiempo?- pregunto animada.

-La verdad me siento cansado y creo que necesito ir a casa...- fue cortado por la contraria.

-Eren te conviene verme, quiero hacer un trato contigo y darte por adelantado mi regalo de navidad- su voz ahora sería, segura y animada.

Dio un suspiro de resignación- Está bien, la veo en la primera cafetería del primer piso en la entrada dos-

\- Claro te veo en veinte minutos- corto la llamada, dejando a un castaño no solamente molesto si no con más curiosidad.

Una vez que guardo su celular, su cuerpo comenzó a moverse, camino hacia uno de los encarados, pidiendo lo más amable posible que su voz pudiera sonar, que le ayudarán a buscar el disco de música clásica. El encargado un poco temeroso por la actitud del joven aceptó ayudarlo.

-Si dígame ¿Cual disco?

-Se llama lo "Mejor de Beethoven" y es un álbum de 3 discos-

\- Si permítame un momento, en lo que busco en el servidor-

Pasaron los minutos, el encargado salió casi corriendo al pasillo de clásicos y busco desesperadamente el álbum, el aura del castaño lo ponía muy nervioso y ansioso. Eren vigilaba desde el mostrador como se movía el joven, sus dedos no dejaba de golpear la madera cual piano imaginario se tratase. Regreso con el compacto en mano esperando que el chico no le pidiera otra cosa.

-Listo joven, ¿Este es el disco que buscaba? - pregunto inseguro

-Sí, ese es, me lo cobra y envuelve para regalo. ¡Por favor!-

-S…Si joven en un momento- el encargado se puso hacer la nota sintiéndose presionado por el obsesivo golpe de los dedos contrarios, comenzó a buscar las cajas de regalo y los moños mientras la máquina procesaba la nota. Término ambas cosas sintiéndose más aliviado. Se dio la vuelta para cobrar y entrega la mercancía la cual fue tomada de manera ligeramente molesta

-Gr...Gracias por su compra- Sólo recibió un asentimiento y vio al joven marcharse, no se sintió tranquilo hasta verlo salir y alejarse al menos dos negocios.

Camino hasta la cafetería no muy animado y con muchas cosas en su cabeza haciéndole ruido, generándole cierta molestia, pero ya había quedado y sabía de antemano que si se negaba a ver en esos momentos a la chica, esta haría hasta lo imposible por hablar con él y eso ya no sería ni bueno ni divertido.

Se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas más apartadas del local, tomaba un capuchino moka mientras esperaba y se entretenía con alguna aplicación de su móvil, una pila de bolsas descansaba en una de las sillas que se encontraba en la misma mesa, llevaba esperando alrededor de veinticinco minutos, elevando más su molestia y su irritabilidad. No estaba tan de buen humor como su amiga tenia contemplado.

Al paso de unos diez minutos más, la puerta de la cafetería se abrió disimuladamente. Dejando ver a una misteriosa mujer que traía sombrero y gafas negras junto con un abrigo largo negro, unas mallas negras y botas largas. Al verla entrar y dirigirse a su mesa, sólo puedo dar un suspiro sintiendo pena ajena.

-'¿Es enserio que viene disfrazada? '- se cuestionó para sus adentros siendo el factor que relajo la tensión de su cuerpo.

-¡Eren! -saludo la chica mientras levantaba los brazos de manera eufórica

-¡Hanji! - alzó el brazo y moviendo de lado a Jaén para avisar donde estaba localizado. Se sentía incómodo con la situación. Comenzaba a tener dudas con respecto a esa reunión.

La chica llegó hasta la mesa y de manera veloz comenzó a quitarse el sombrero, gafas, abrigo. Colocándolas en la silla vacía y buscando entre su bolsa una caja de lentes, tomó asiento y de manera calculadora comenzó a limpiarlos los cristales.

-Eren cariño ¿Cómo estás?- Pregunto con un tono ligero de burla

-Estoy muy Hanji, y ¿Tú? - preguntaba mientras daba otro sorbo a su bebida, tratando de verse lo más serio posible.

-Muy bien, feliz de que aceptaras mi invitación- tomó la carta que estaba sobre la mesa y comenzó a buscar algo de comer y beber.

Espero unos minutos a que viniera un mesero y tomará la nueva orden. La cual consistía en un bísquet salado de jamón con atún y queso manchego, acompañado por frappe caramel y un choco flan. Ya que se retiró el mesero la expresión de la chica cambio drásticamente, acomodo su largo cabello castaño, ajustó sus lentes en el puente de su nariz los cuáles obtuvieron un brillo extraño al ser iluminados por la tenue luz del lugar

-Bien Eren, es hora de hacer negocios- una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, haciendo que el castaño tragara duro y sintiera más nervios, comenzaba a creer que había cometido un error muy grave al aceptar ver a su acompañante.

-Bueno Eren primero te diré que pasará la noche del veinticuatro y quiero que escuches con cuidado.- levantó su mano y comenzó a hacer un conteo- primero, será el concierto el cual durará al menos dos horas.

Segundo, será la firma de autógrafos y entrega de regalos. Para los que no tienen un pase vip habrá sólo mesa de regalos en la entrada donde podrán dejar sus obsequios pero no podrán pasar a los de autógrafos ni nada de lo que venga después.

Tercero, cuando termine la firma se hará una fiesta de navidad donde convivirán con nosotros y pasaremos una velada increíble, con música, comida, bebida y todo eso.

Y cuarto, a las once será la despedida y nosotros a esa hora haremos un intercambio de regalos y seguiremos con la fiesta- fue acallada por la expresión desconcertada del castaño-¿Qué duda tienes de lo que te he dicho? – pregunto acomodándose de nuevo los lentes sobre el puente de su nariz.

-¿Donde será el concierto?- dijo tratando de acomodar toda la información que se le ha había dado en escasos unos minutos.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué no leíste la propaganda?- se llevó su mano a su frente de manera dramática-¿Cómo es posible cariño?- Dio un suspiro pesado haciendo más dramatismo en sus movimientos.- El concierto será en el grandioso Hotel de Shingasina, ya que las fans se van y nosotros nos quedamos- comentó lo último con una sonrisa coqueta y guiñando el ojo.

-Entonces yo ¿Qué tengo que ver en todo esto?- Pregunto confundido sin poder hilar la situación

-Muy fácil, yo te necesito para que me ayudes a mantener alegre al enano y porque es mi regalo de navidad y de cumpleaños-sonrió alegremente dando de nuevo ese brillo extraño en sus gafas.

-¿Ok? Y yo ¿Qué tengo que ver en todo esto? - pregunto tratando de hilar la situación y su importancia en que el este enterado del itinerario.

-¡Ah! Muy bien-metió su mano en el bolso y comenzó a buscar-Espera por aquí lo tengo…-hizo un ademán con su mano-Aquí está- saco un pequeño papel del bolso- ¿Ves lo que tengo aquí?-pregunto mostrando un boleto.

Lo tomó entre sus manos delineando las letras; era un boleto vip y un pase a camerinos con sello de especial. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, entendiendo un poco el plan que la chica de gafas tenía.

-Esto significa que usted lo que quiere es que asista al evento, ¿No es así? -pregunto aún sin despegar la vista del boleto.

-Exactamente mi estimado niño, eso es lo que quiero en una primera parte, lo que necesito, es que si Levi te da uno, lo cual es lo más probable, lo rechaces, es complicado lo sé, pero es un tanto necesario- dijo comenzando a moverse de un lado a otro tratando de imitar una chica incomoda con lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Cree que el haga eso? -su mirada se despegó su mirada del boleto y mostró tristeza e inseguridad.

Cuando vio a Eren decaerse por su comentario, comenzó a pensar cosas que podrían levantarle el ánimo sin tener que mentirle completamente, si era posible que no hubiera mentiras.

-Te diré un secreto, me di a la fuga del estudio sólo para verte y porque el enano favorito de todos, cuando se enteró del concierto, salió hecho una furia a la oficina de nuestro representante.-le sonrió amablemente y llevó una de sus manos a las contrarias buscando darle un poco más de apoyo mientras le daba un ligero apretón.

-Entonces ¿Qué más quiere que haga?- dijo más animado al sentirse apoyado, levantando su mirada hacia la castaña.

-Mira iras al concierto de etiqueta, lo sé algo incómodo pero es el protocolo, dejas en la entrada tu regalo y entras al concierto, luego con el pase te escabulles a mi camerino y esperas a que te llamé…- más animada y energética como de costumbre comenzó a explicar su plan. Así estuvieron por lo menos tres horas hablando y ajustando el plan.

Caminaba a su casa con el corazón palpitante, la emoción a flor de piel, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de tener un pase preferente y con beneficios únicos. A pesar de que podía compartir con su banda favorita en el momento que él quisiera, no era la misma sensación que en ese momento estaba experimentando.

Guardó el boleto en una de las bolsas de regalo y camino alegremente hasta la parada de autobuses. Estuvo un buen rato esperando hasta que un auto deportivo negro se detuvo frente a él. Curioso comenzó a inspeccionar con su mirada al tan llamativo auto que no se movía pero tampoco bajaba los cristales

Parados unos minutos, comenzó a sentir miedo y el único defecto que tenía eran los regalos y no podía simplemente votarlos y huir, las personas habían dejado de pasar desde hace un buen rato y los autos, bueno la calle estaba técnicamente vacía, sólo era él, su alma, los regalos y el tipo del auto y su bello auto. Sintiendo un escalofrío por la situación en la que se encontraba, su celular comenzó a sonar en ese momento, las malditas diosas de las murallas en verdad lo odiaban.

Maldiciendo su suerte optó por responder, si le pasaba algo, al menos la pobre alma que le estaba marcando sabría qué fue lo que pasó.

Sacó su móvil como pudo sin despegar su vista del sospecho auto, contestó tembloroso-¿Sí? ¿Diga?-La ventana del lado del copiloto comenzó a descender, una tenue luz se veía en el capote -Mocoso, ¿Acaso ya te prostituyes? - la voz que le hablaba lo relajó y molesto.

-¿Porque dices eso? Mira no estoy para tus burlas- contestó molesto sin mover su vista.

-Pues… te veo parado, sin hacer nada frente aún estupendo auto negro, deportivo y excelente para viajar a gran velocidad-

-Idiota, ¿Dónde estás? -

-Acercarte-

-¿A dónde? Maldita sea, dime a ¿Dónde? - comenzaba a desesperarse, mientras que el vidrio bajo aún más, frunciendo más sus gestos.

En ese momento la llamada se corto, dejando desconcertado al castaño, la adrenalina comenzaba a surtir efecto en su organismo, una voz en su cabeza comenzaba a hacer ruido, diciéndole que corriera lo más rápido posible y buscando alternativas ante los posibles riesgos, comenzó hacer un mapa mental de los posibles escondites a los que podría llegar. Su mente estaba siendo un caos entre su desesperación y la voz que le hablaba pidiendo por su supervivencia, una voz masculina lo obligó a regresar a la realidad.

-Mocoso piensas subir o es ¿Qué en verdad estas esperando algo más peligroso? - El vidrio estaba completamente abajo, la luz interior permitía ver a una persona de cabello negro con la nuca y lados totalmente rapados, portaba gafas negras y que tenía toda su atención en él.

-Levi? - pregunto dudoso y con el corazón en la mano latiendo.

-¿Acaso esperabas a alguien más?- bajo sus lentes hasta medio puente de la nariz permitiendo ver un brillo en sus ojos producto de la luz del auto.

Respirando pesadamente y tratando de controlarse, camino hacia el auto para asegurarse que no era una mala jugada de su paranoia.

Como pudo comenzó a tocar el auto, dejando que sus yemas sintieran la suave textura del metal. Su corazón comenzaba a latir con más normalidad, permitiéndole sacar todo el aire que se estaba almacenando en sus pulmones.

Cuando estuvo tranquilo de que no era una mala jugada de su mente, llevo su mano a la puerta trasera, abriéndola con sumo cuidado, comenzó a dejar las bolsas que traía en sus manos. Cerrando la puerta, rápidamente se dirigió a la del copiloto, entrando rápidamente para encerrarse en ese espacio y calmas aún más todas las sensaciones que se habían acumulado.

-Levi, ¿De dónde sacaste este auto?- pregunto una vez que su mente logro pensar con más claridad alejando a las voces que aun albergaba.

-Se lo saque a mi representante, por no avisar con anticipación los programas que tiene organizados para el grupo- como si de algo casual hablara, respondió la pregunta.

Desde su lugar, apretó un botón el cual subió la ventana del castaño, encerrándolos por completo en ese pequeño espacio. Prendió el aire acondicionado, apago las direccionales y se dispuso a echar andar el auto.

-Mmm… Ya veo.- se acomodó en el asiento y se colocó el cinturón de seguridad-Sabes ¿Qué me acabas de dar un susto casi de muerte?- se molestia se denotaba en su voz.

-No es mi culpa que tengas una consciencia algo sucia- respondió con la mayor naturalidad sin quitar su vista del frente.

-Eres un tarado- se cruzó de brazos y dejo el tema, lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era otro motivo por el cual enojarse con el pelinegro. Quedando en un completo silencio que incomodaba a ambas partes.

-Perdón Eren- rompió el silencio de minutos, su voz sonaba triste.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- volteo a verlo, necesitaba ver la expresión que tenía el otro, necesitaba tener una razón para no caer en la locura de sus sentimientos y de sus pensamientos.

-Por lo de navidad, no podremos pasarlo juntos como yo esperaba, como lo teníamos planeado- detuvo el auto frente a la luz roja que se encontraba a pocos metros delante de ellos. Tomando esa oportunidad, se giró para ver al castaño, le tomo de la mano y comenzó a dar ligeros masajes en círculo.

-Bueno, si fue un poco impactante enterarme por medio de la propaganda- su corazón comenzó a contraerse, sus ojos estaban ardiendo y pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a juntarse. –Me sentí un poco traicionado, más porque no me habías comentado nada y bueno comencé a divagar.-

El pelinegro solo pudo asentir, sintiendo como su corazón también se partía al ver a su pareja en ese estado, el sentía lo mismo en ese momento, traición por su parte, al no poder comentarle nada del concierto a tiempo. Pero eso era algo que él no podía controlar, también se había enterado hace poco, más bien ese día, de que harían ese evento para ganar más dinero y seguidores.

-Pero bueno, dime de ¿Dónde has sacado este bello auto?- pregunto tratando de cambiar la dirección de su platica

-Ah ¿Esto?-lanzo una sonrisa seductora mientras devolvía su vista hacia el frente y seguir conduciendo- Es el bello castigo de mi fastidioso representante, por no avisar con tiempo que habría un concierto y técnicamente decirlo cuando ya está todo organizado solo faltábamos nosotros- mantenía su vista al frente, pero sin borrar esa expresión engreída.

-En verdad no sé cómo te soporta Erwin- comenzó a reír, notando divertido el acto de su pareja.

-Soy adorable, es algo que no puedes negar-

-Si tienes razón, no lo puedo negar- su risa se volvió más discreta y hasta sospechosamente silenciosa- Y ¿Cómo fue que te enteraste que estaba en la plaza comercial?-

-Fácil, tengo un GPS que me dice dónde es que estas y me avisa a cada momento-

Lo vio de manera asustada, por alguna razón podía creer lo que su pareja decía, en verdad que lo hacía. –Dime que es una broma, por el amor a las tres murallas dime que es una jodida broma lo del GPS-

-Claro que es una broma mocoso de mierda, Hanji me comento cuando regreso, dijo que te vio tomando café aquí y te veías algo cargado- hecho un vistazo por el espejo retrovisor- Y veo que no mentía. ¿Cuándo vino, no la encontraste?- regreso su vista al frente, la avenida era rápida y libre de semáforos.

-No, la verdad… no-mintió, desviando su vista sus orejas comenzando a teñirse de rojo al igual que sus mejillas.

-Mmm, por que no suenas tan convencido-

-Bueno la verdad creo que si la vi, pero iba disfrazada y me dio pena acercarme a ella, ya sabes, me has dicho que luego tiene cada idea descabellada.-

-Hiciste bien mocoso de mierda, siempre que puedas evitarla hazlo, no dejes que te embrolle en sus juegos, luego sale caro-

Su risa se volvía nerviosa, pero lo ocultaba bien al disimular que recordaba cómo se veía la castaña. El silencio inundo el auto, solamente el sonido del motor y viento siendo cortado por la velocidad llenaba ese espacio, haciéndolo ensordecedoramente insoportable. Fue solo cuestión de minutos para que el silencio fuera roto, el pelinegro comenzó a carraspear su garganta, buscando la manera de poder hablar del asunto del concierto.

-Mocoso, abre la guantera- pidió de manera un poco amable- Y saca un sobre color negro-

El castaño hizo lo que pidió, saco el sobre y viéndolo lleno de curiosidad espero la siguiente instrucción, sabía de antemano que a pesar de ser pareja del pelinegro a él le gustaba que mantuviera su privacidad en algunas cosas.

-Ahora ábrelo, y saca su contenido y échale un vistazo-

Abrió el sobre encontrándose en su interior un boleto y una tarjeta dorada. El castaño los observo cuidadosamente, era un boleto VIP para el concierto y un pase preferente.

-Necesitaras comprar un traje de noche, el hotel requiere cierta etiqueta.- sonrió el pelinegro, aprovechando otra luz roja para ver la cara del castaño.

-Levi, esto…- su voz comenzó a temblar.- Yo… perdóname, pero no podré ir, hice planes para ese día, como imagine que cancelarias, acepte salir con mis padres de viaje y hace rato les marque para confirmarles.- Bajo su mirada, un par de lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos amenazando con caer- "Levi en verdad perdóname, en verdad"- pensaba mientras trataba de mentir.

-¿Qué has dicho?- la luz había cambiado, pero el pelinegro no pudo avanzar, no creía lo que el castaño había dicho. ¿Le estaba castigando por algo que no era su culpa?

-En verdad perdona, no me imagine que harías esto. Entiéndeme estaba muy enojado.- desvió su mirada a la ventana.

-Eren, en verdad, lo del concierto no lo tenía en mis planes, me dijo Erwin en la mañana, ¿Crees que no me moleste?, ¿Crees que no me sentí mal y peor que mierda por eso? Eren sé que eres algo impulsivo, pero en verdad llegar a ese extremo de no dejarme explicar.- un claxon lo alerto, volviendo su mirada al frente para poder continuar manejando.

-Levi en verdad lo siento mucho, yo… en verdad estaba muy molesto, perdóname-"En verdad perdóname" decía mientras en su mente pedía perdón por la mentira. Su rostro se comenzó a teñir de rojo, las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

El auto se detuvo en una luz roja, Eren aprovecho salió corriendo, el viento golpeaba su cara, dejándola aún más roja por el frio, sus lágrimas se estaban congelando y a medida de caían dejaban pequeños cortes.

Levi se mostraba estupefacto ante el acto del más joven, trato de seguir al joven el auto, sin embargo la calle en la que iba a entrar y en la que el castaño había corrido era sentido opuesto, no podía simplemente dejar el auto en una avenida rápida, chisco los labios con molestia, retomo camino, pensaba ir a casa de su pareja, lo esperaría ahí y trataría de hablar lo más tranquilo posible. Era la primera vez que el menor tenía ese tipo de actitud, ese tipo de reacción.

Corrió por la calles, tratando de calamar sus emociones, se sentía molesto, enfadado, lastimado, pero sobretodo se sentía culpable, le estaba mintiendo a su pareja por un absurdo plan. Había arruinado la noche con su actitud, pero era necesario salir si no quería ser descubierto.

Más calmado, intentó caminar tranquilamente con rumbo a su casa, aun había mucha vida en la zona, negocios cerrados, otros abiertos, restaurantes con filas en sus entradas, otros esperando a que una pobre alma desee probar sus delicias. Se notaba que se acercaba la víspera de navidad y por ende, la navidad.

Se podía decir que odiaba esas fechas a mas no poder, desde hace muchos años no sentía la calidez de la temporada, cada año se volvía mas amargado, siempre encerrado en su cuarto viendo películas de terror, comedia o lo que fuera menos navideñas o románticas, como las odiaba.

Su madre lo obligaba al menos a pasar la cena e intercambio de regalos, era el único motivo por el cual se esforzaba cada año a comprar algo, su madre lo trataba de animar a festejar y recobrar esa calidez perdida. Cada año su mamá lo intentaba, pero así como cada año su madre lo intentaba él era cada vez más amargado. Ya solo salía por algo de comida, abrazaba a su madre, felicitaba a los invitados, daba un regalo, permanecía solo un par de minutos y regresaba a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta.

Recordó cuando por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, gracias a cierta persona volvió a tratar de disfrutar la navidad, no por el festejo como tal, sino porque era el cumpleaños de esa persona y esa persona usaba las fechas decembrinas para evadir su cumpleaños y pasar desapercibido por el mundo.

Usando ese pretexto absurdo comenzó a celebrar la navidad para poder festejar el nacimiento de una persona verdaderamente importante, su querido y amado Levi.

Recordó los regalos que le daba con una tarjeta que hacia personalmente en donde colocaba- "Mi querido Levi, FELIZ NAVICUMPLEAÑOS, espero disfrutes este día "tan importante y cálido", con todo mi amor Eren."- Levi jamás le reclamaba, entendía muy bien que el castaño, más que celebrar navidad, le festejaba su cumpleaños, era lo único que le alegraba, que a pesar de todo, el castaño se centraba más en él.

Cuando estuvo a minutos de llegar a su casa, se percató de una cosa, mínimamente faltante, se revisó las manos, las bolsas, técnicamente se manoseo todo el cuerpo, buscando dos cosas muy importantes, una de ellas era su preciado celular y la segunda las malditas llaves. Para recordar al final una tercera cosa, todas las cosas; las bolsas de regalos, sus objetos personales, todo, absolutamente todo, se había quedado en el auto del pelinegro y oh sorpresa, cuando giro en la esquina que daba a su casa se encontró con un bello deportivo, estacionado, la sombra de su madre caminando de un lado a otro en la sala y a una figura tranquilamente sentada mientras bebía.

Su noche podía ser peor, maldiciendo su suerte, se apresuró a llegar a su casa, toco la puerta un par de veces, el sonido de pasos apresurados no se hicieron esperar, su madre que parecía que tenía a las murallas en la boca* de la preocupación, lo miro de arriba abajo, lo giro sobre su eje, para terminar viéndolo a la cara y llorar y abrazarlo.

-¡Eren Jeager! ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿Por qué haces que me preocupe de más? Me espante mucho cuando vi llegar a Levi con tus cosas y demás pero no sin ti. No lo vuelvas a hacer por el amor de los tres muros quieres.- Lo dejo pasar, viendo cómo se dirigía a su cuarto y el cuarto de baño salía el característico sonido de la regadera.

Levi por su parte se acercó a la Señora Carla, que más tranquila se arreglaba un poco su cabello castaño y se acomodaba la coleta en su hombro.

-Bueno, me retiro señora, que pase buena noche- Dijo estirando su mano y regalando una sonrisa

-¿No vas a platicar con Eren?- pregunto extrañada, pues le había dicho que lo esperaría para poder hablar.

-Ya es noche y supongo que lo que más desea Eren es descansar, no quiero importunarlo, mejor vengo mañana un poco temprano, le deje su cosas a un lado del sofá.- se despidió de Carla amablemente y camino a su auto, esperando que el castaño le mande un mensaje más en la noche.

Antes de subir a su auto, hecho una mirada hacia la ventana del castaño, vio como las cortinas se movían y un par de ojos verde lo miraban con tristeza. Sonrió y se despidió, mandando un beso. Subió a su auto aún más tranquilo, pues vio llegar sano y salgo a su pareja.

.

.

.

.

.

Pasaron los días, Eren no dio señales de vida, no respondía a los mensajes de Levi, evadía las llamadas, se escondía. Parecía como si la tierra lo hubiera tragado, solo le reconfortaba el hecho de que la amiga sobreprotectora estuviera demasiado tranquila, más de lo usual.

El día del concierto llego, con no solo mal humorado vocalista, desde la distancia se percibir su aura, su molestia, todos le tenían un miedo a estar cerca de él, a equivocarse en algo, y volverse el desfogue emocional del artista.

Ni un mensaje, ni una llamada, ni una nada, el pelinegro estaba en sus límites, no entendía el comportamiento del menor, no concebía el extremo al que llego solo por un concierto, es cierto era una fecha importante para ambos en muchos sentidos, pero llegar al límite desaparecer del mapa. Lo ponía aún más molesto y aún estaba el hecho de que no había ni una sola explicación lógica.

Tocaron la puerta de su habitación, un tranquilo rubio le avisaba que quedaban tan solo cinco minutos para que el concierto comenzara y así los eventos de temporada. Volvió a tomar su celular, revisando en la pantalla si tenía alguna notificación o alguna señal de vida. Lo coloco en modo silencio, se acercó a su espejo y comenzó a justarse los vendajes del rostro, ajusto su gazne del cuello, acomodo su saco y limpio por quincuagésima vez sus zapatos. Se miró una vez más en el espejo y dio un largo y frustrado suspiro.

Los gritos no se hacían esperar, las fans gritando al unísono que comenzara el evento, mientras levantaban sus manos y rítmicamente las movían de adelante hacia atrás.

Eren se encontraba en la parte más alejada del escenario, nervioso y vestido de gala; regalo de Hanji el día que se vieron en la plaza comercial; su traje era un hermoso traje gris Oxford con una camisa verde hoja, corbata verde metálico, una extraña combinación, pero la castaña así lo había decidido, explicando que esa combinación ayudaría a resaltar su bello tono de piel y sus preciosos ojos.

Después del incidente con su pareja unos días atrás, había optado por apagar su móvil, evitar dar rastros de vida en sus redes sociales, en los grupos de clubes de fans, oficial y no oficiales, había hecho todo lo que Hanji y por alguna extraña razón, también el representante del grupo Erwin.

Un chico amable trabajador del hotel, se le acerco con una charola en mano, para entregarle las instrucciones de esa noche, tomo la carta que estaba en la charola, pero el joven se adelantó y le pidió que lo siguiera. Caminaron por los pasillos del hotel, hasta llegar un palco, en donde podía ver con mayor claridad y detenimiento el concierto.

El cual comenzó con lo clásico, las luces apagadas, una mota de humo saliendo de los extraños, las fans calladas expectantes a lo que sabrían que sucedería, el sonido de los instrumentos, comenzando por un solo de la batería, que a los segundos fue acompañado de la guitarra para terminar con la voz del vocalista, llamando a las fans –más despectivamente- "¡ARRODÍLLENSE CERDOS!", las luces alumbraron el escenario, mostrando al trio que conformaba el grupo, haciendo que la fans gritaran a un más.

El concierto dio inicio, las luces jugaban animadamente, las fans, cantaban a todo pulmón, las pantallas enfocando la mayor parte del tiempo al vocalista Rivaille. Eren lo miraba fascinado, notaba de alguna extraña manera, que estaba enojado, furioso, molesto, pero a pesar de esas emociones mantenía su profesionalismo.

Lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de las bellas gemas color esmeraldas, la canción que estaban tocando en ese momento era de temática triste, pero la voz de Levi hacia que la letra quedara, muchas fans comenzaron a llorar haciendo de ese momento un momento épicamente emocionalmente triste. Sabía que en silencio le estaba dedicando esa canción. Las vendas en los ojos de Levi se mojaron, y algunas gotas caían por sus mejillas, las cuales se camuflajeaban con el sudor de su frente.

La última canción del evento estaba sonando, era su nuevo single, estaban en el lanzamiento de su nuevo sencillo. Levi sonaba más tranquilo, menos emocional.

 _Furueru sonna manazashi de_

 _Mitsumeteru sore dake nara yume nado kanaerare wa shinai_

 _Yodomikitta kokoro goto itsumademo nugui kirenai kanjou ni nagasareru dake sa_

-Perdóname Levi, te hice sufrir.-

 _Negai sono saki ni aru kanpeki sugiru yokubou_

 _Massugu tsuranuite misete miro yo_

 _Harisake sou na hodo ni surudoku kishimu kodou_

 _Omae ni sono kakugo ga aru no nara_

-Te prometo que no estarás solo en esta noche tan especial, cumplirás tu promesa-

 _Kowareru made hirefusu made sono mune ni kizamitsukero yo_

 _Yureugoku no wa shizuka na gekijou_

 _Kegare no nai mayoi no nai utsukushii konoyo no hate he_

 _Michita tsukiyo ni kurueru shoudou_

 _Dare ni mo tomerarenai genkai wo kimetsukeru na_

-Casi es hora, en verdad perdóname-

 _Subete wo arai nagasu yo ni gin-iro no ame ni tsuyoku uchinomesarete shimaeba ii_

 _Yokei na fuan daita mama ochite yuku sono karada mo_

 _Sukoshi wa mashi ni nareru darou_

-Deja de buscarme en la parte de abajo…-

 _Yaseta yuuki ni sukuu doushiyou mo nai shitsubou_

 _Kokoro ni sumitsuite shimau mae ni_

 _Kasuka ni mada kusuburi tsudzukete moeru kibou_

 _Omae no hitomi ni ikidzuku kagiri_

-Mírame, estoy acá arriba, viéndote, dedícame una mirada, aunque sea solo una-

 _Kowareru made hirefusu made hitamuki ni tsuppashiru nara_

 _Akirame to iu sentakushi wa nai_

 _Kegare no nai mayoi no nai sou sa yukute wa Clarity_

 _Ore no sekai ni tsuite korareru ka?_

 _Dare ni mo tomerarenai genkai wo tsukinukeruze_

-No veas a nadie más, no dediques la canción al vacío, a la nada -

 _Nanimokamo wo sutete mo hibiku kodou_

 _Omae ni sono kakugo ga aru no nara isoge!_

-Soy el único con el que puedes sonreír, al que debes de buscar, solo mira arriba.-

 _Kowareru made hirefusu made sono mune ni kizamitsukero yo_

 _Yureugoku no wa shizuka na gekijou_

 _Kegare no nai mayoi no nai sou sa yukute wa Clarity_

 _Michita tsukiyo ni kurueru shoudou_

 _Dare ni mo tomerarenai genkai wo tsukinukeruze_

Por el micrófono que traía Levi en el oído, una voz reconocida le pidió un favor- Levi mira arriba, en el palco y cuando lo hagas sonríe de la manera más bella que solo podrías darle a esa persona- corto la comunicación y una luz ilumino el lugar donde debía mirar.

Gris o verde se encontraron a pesar de las vendas, Levi aun estupefacto, dedico su mejor sonrisa, sinti3endo su corazón volver a latir. Las luces se apagaron. Se encontraban frente en el escenario, los tres en línea, hicieron una reverencia, agradeciendo a su público, verde y gris no rompían la conexión, ya no existía nadie más, se habían envuelto en su mundo. Una vez más las luces se apagaron. Levi dio un bello mensaje navideño petición de Erwin y escrito por Petra.

La voz del organizador pedía amablemente que solo las personas con el pase VIP se esperaran, rápidamente el personal del staff, dio paso al espacio que usarían para la firma de autógrafos.

Levi una vez que regreso a las sombras tras el escenario, busco la manera de poder ir a buscar a Eren, pero Erwin amablemente lo detuvo, obligándolo a regresar a su labor principal esa noche.

Eren mientras tanto era guiado por el mismo chico que lo llevo al palco, le pidió amablemente que de nuevo lo siguiera y que ahora si podía leer la nota que le habían dejado antes de que comenzara el concierto.

"Mi querido Eren es el momento, debes ir a mi habitación y esperar al menos una hora ahí, prepárate y siente cómodo, volveré a mandar por ti cuando sea el momento de tu debut.  
Atentamente Hanji y Erwin.  
P.D. puedes tomar cualquier cosa que gustes del mini bar."

Guardo la tarjeta en el bolsillo interno de su traje, mientras caminaba detrás del chico, pasaron por los grandes pasillos que separaban el pequeño auditorio del hotel.

Una vez en recepción, una amable chica le pidió su pase de personal autorizado, para poder entregarle la llave de la habitación. Camino hacia el gran elevador que parecía sacado de la época Victoriana, metal dorado, decorado de temas florares, con una palanca en la parte derecha la cual indicaba a que piso llegar, pasaron tres pisos para así poder bajar y subir a un elevador más moderno, uno de los atractivos de ese hotel era su gran apreciación hacia las artes de esa época.

Entraron a la gran caja de metal y subieron al menos unos doce pisos más. El chico aún se mantenía como el fiel guía del castaño.

-La habitación ciento veinticuatro se encuentra al final del pasillo del lado izquierdo. Si necesita algo por favor llame a recepción, se le traerá su pedido lo antes posible. En un rato más volveremos por usted para llevarlo al gran salón de baile.- hizo una reverencia y cerró las puertas del elevador. Eren quedo un poco sorprendió por el trato que le estaban dando. Desde que entro a ese majestuoso lugar, se notó una gran diferencia en el trato que tenían con él a comparación de las demás seguidoras.

Camino por el pasillo, contando los números, una vez que se encontró en la puerta indicado, temió si debía o no entrar, una idea cruzo por su mente orillándolo a entrar. Prendió las luces de ese nuevo pero más pequeño pasillo mostrando una bella habitación que doblegaba el tamaño de su cuarto.

Recorrió la estancia, mirando a todos lados, el cuarto era grande, bastante, tenía más aspecto de departamento que de una habitación, una pequeña sala, un comedor, dos cuartos de baño, tres habitaciones. -"En verdad esto es una habitación de hotel"- se preguntaba el castaño, tratando de no obviar su propia pregunta.

En alguna parte de esa gran habitación encontró lo que buscaba, el bendito teléfono, por alguna extraña razón, no se le hizo raro encontrar el teléfono escondido bajo la cama y una nota más hecha, arrugada y con lo que a su vista parecía ser rastros de ¿Salsas agridulces y dulce?.

Tratando de no poner atención al deplorable estado del pedazo de papel y siendo lo más cuidadoso posible de no maltratarlo aún más, comenzó a desdoblarlo, encontrar una no solamente horrible caligrafía, redacción y ni se diga ortografía. Como pudo trato de descifrar los imposibles jeroglíficos.

-" _Hola Erencito, veo que has llegado hasta aquí y eso que me esforcé mucho para que no lo hallarás, fui muy obvia ¿Tal vez?… ¡Meh! quien sabe, como sea, en una hora terminara la firma y tendrás que bajar, en alguna parte del lugar deje una bella máscara, tendrás que buscarla y ponértela, si no lo haces no podrás estar en la fiesta, será una tipo de mascarada. Espero te diviertas, te llevara rato buscar, y si, jejejejeje lo prepare para que no te aburras mientras esperas y no andes pensando en cosas extrañas, ¡Eh! ¡Pillín!  
Atte. Hanji.-"_

Se apretó el puente de la nariz, en verdad esa mujer hacia tantas cosas innecesarias, dejo la nota donde la encontró, tratando de pensar en modo Hanji, -"¿Dónde escondería la máscara? Debería ser un lugar el cual no me pueda imaginar, uno donde literalmente mi acceso sea más que limitado restringido, un lugar donde ni al mejor investigador podría encontrarlo, pero siendo Hanji, sería un lugar restringidamente obvio…"- pensaba mientras salía por debajo de la cama y volvía a ver el gran cuarto.

Después de treinta minutos, había dado con el lugar, era demasiado estúpido ese lugar, sabía que tenía problemas la castaña, pero en verdad llegar al grado de traer cosas de limpieza y exactamente las marcas y accesorios que su pareja usaba, eso era demasiado. Busco un espejo para poder arreglarse, la máscara y ajustarla cuando otra nota lo asalto visualmente, se acercó a la mesa de centro que había en la pequeña habitación.

 _-"Mi estimado Eren, temo decirte, que la ropa que traes era una mala broma de Hanji, tu traje verdadero está dentro de la habitación, espero que te quede tiempo, debes cambiarte y arreglarte. P.D. te deje un par de accesorios, no olvides colocarlos, la fiesta será divertida.  
Atte. Erwin Smith"-_

En su frente una pequeña vena se comenzaba asomar, estaba realmente enojado por lo del traje, ahora entendía porque se empeñaba tanto a que comprara ese traje que en muchos sentidos lo incomodaba, pero había confiado ciegamente en la castaña. La mataría cuando la viera, o al menos le haría alguna travesura para vengarse.

Camino hacia la habitación, encontrándose una bella cama matrimonial con un dintel, una bella araña en el techo, en lo que se supone que es el tocador, encontró un smoking negro, camisa blanca, un pañuelo plateado y un par de rosas pequeñas. En el suelo unos zapatos de charol, brillaban por el buen trabajo de lustrado y unos calcetines negros de líneas grises.

Suspiro pesadamente antes de ver su reloj, le quedaban al menos unos veinte minutos para arreglarse, de nuevo. En verdad mataría a Hanji y se ensañaría con Erwin, pidiendo más material único de NO NAME.

Termino de vestirse, cuando tocaron a su puerta- ¿Señor? Ya está listo, es el momento del evento final y es necesaria su presencia, lo esperare a fuera, no tarde.- comento el chico, dejando a un Eren aún más sorprendido, le quedaban al menos unos diez minutos antes de la hora. Eso era eficacia.

Se ajustó como pudo la máscara y algunos otros accesorios que igual tenían una nota de uso e importancia escritos por la bella caligrafía de Erwin. Antes de salir se miró por última vez y trato de acomodar un poco más su bello, sedoso y rebelde cabello.

El chico estaba esperándolo atentamente en la puerta, dándole un vistazo rápido al atuendo contrario, lo miro atentamente y luego asintió ante la presentación. –Sígame- hizo un ademan con su mano indicando el camino a seguir al elevador.

.

.

.

.

.

Las chicas que quedaban estaban bien arregladas, con vestido hermosos, y decorados, la fiesta había comenzado, música clásica se escuchaba de fondo, un gran árbol, se encontraba en el fondo de ese salón, con muchos, demasiados regalos, todos acomodados, reconoció rápidamente sus regalos, sonriendo para sus adentros, dio un pase por el gran lugar esperando encontrarse con alguien conocido, ya sea del club de fans o de sus amigos o de plano a alguien de NO NAME.

Las luces se apagaron y solamente unas grandes escaleras circulares, se encontraban iluminadas, mostrando al trio de NO NAME, vestidos aún más elegantemente y arreglados para la ocasión. Llevaban puestas las vendas en los rostros. Pero aun así se podían leer las facciones de cada uno.

Bajaron por las enormes escaleras mientras que Erwin daba comienzo a la última actividad del itinerario del concierto. Dio un mensaje navideño bastante largo, agradeciendo técnicamente a cada persona el hecho de compartir con su familia ese bello momento.

Después del discurso la fiesta tomo forma, grupos de chicas platicando, los tres integrantes socializando con sus fans, el personal del staff disfrutando un bello descanso después de la noche tan ocupada.

Risas, juegos, bromas, música, comida, la velada estaba pasando de maravilla, y como habían dicho, era una mascarada, todos portaban bellas máscaras y antifaces, combinados a la perfección con los vestuarios, los únicos que no estaban con accesorios eran los de NO NAME, ellos llevaban puestas aun sus vendas.

De entre toda la multitud, se podía ver a Rivaille parado a un lado de la mesa de bocadillos y bebidas, con su clásica expresión seria, brazos cruzados y en una mano una copa de champagne, su cuerpo desprendía un aura obscura, no muchos fans se atrevían a acercársele. En el otro lado un castaño de gemas verdes lo miraba atentamente, no se acercaba por una orden que tenía en una de las instrucciones. Solo podía verlo a distancia.

-Atención, su atención, ya casi termina esta bella velada, así que chicas, es el momento de que les den sus regalos a los integrantes de NO NAME.- comentaba Erwin desde las escaleras donde se encontraba el gran árbol de navidad con varias cajas y bolsas decoradas en el pie del mismo.

Una serie de gritos se escucharon ante la emoción de los regalos, algunas llevaban regalos para intercambiar entre ellas, otras para los artistas, para el representante.

Se acercaron al gran árbol, animadas, Eren se tuvo que mantener alejado del frente, esperando pacientemente, una a una las fans fueron pasando, abrazando y besando a sus grandes ídolos. Emocionándose con las expresiones que hacían ante los obsequios que les daban, sin embargo, Levi evitaba el contacto físico y fingía amablemente emoción ante los regalos, que en muchos casos lo hacían dudar de la procedencia.

Quedan dos regalos bajo el árbol, con un solo dueño, Erwin sonríe triunfantemente mientras dice – De Eren para Rivaille.- estira su mano en dirección al castaño, tratando de disimular su mirada. –Pasa Eren, sin miedo- el reloj comienza a sonar marcando las once, las chicas avanzan a la salida olvidándose de ese último regalo.

Por un momento se detiene el tiempo, gris y plata chocan, ya nada importa, Levi lo ve, son una sonrisa imperceptible en sus labios, se acerca al castaño lo más seductora y segura posible.

Estiro su mano en dirección al castaño, la cual fue tomada sin duda, en una seductora danza, se acercaron, Levi llevando una de sus manos a las caderas del contrario, mientras jugaba con la otra mano y admiraba de la cadera a su rostro al contrario, el castaño solamente se dejaba hacer, disfrutando de esos roces.

-Vaya, viniste- le susurro Levi a Eren mientras disfrutaba de rozar su nariz por su cuello.

-No podía perdérmelo- disfrutaba el toque.

-¿Eso quiere decir que me mentiste?- se separó unos instantes, deleitándose con el bello rojo carmín que coloreaba la cara del Cataño.

-Yo, no…- bajo la mirada apenado. Había sido vilmente descubierto. Agradeciendo hasta cierto punto tener un antifaz.

-Es la primera vez que me logras engañar de esa manera, tienes un par de puntos a favor- lo acerco más a su cuerpo.

-¿No quieres abrir tu regalo?- desvió su mirada hacia la pequeña bolsa que tenía en sus manos.

-El tuyo si lo deseo abrir- sonrió atractivamente y sugerentemente.

Tomo el regalo, rozando las manos del castaño, haciendo que se estremeciera con el toque. Abrió lentamente la bolsa, encontrándose con un par de guantes. Se quedó extraño por el regalo. No le desagradaba, pero le era extraño el regalo del castaño. Ya que este había entrado más de una vez a su guarda ropa.

-Eren… am… esto…- mostro los guantes y su expresión de duda. Toda una poesía al a incertidumbre de sus expresiones.

-Es valioso para mi…- si el rojo podía tener competencia en su forma más natural en tonalidades, Eren era el indicado para competir, había caído en cuenta de que sería vergonzoso explicar el motivo de su regalo.

-"Genial Jeager, hace unos días la idea sonaba genial en tu mente, ahora suena a una vil broma de cara de caballo"- se regañaba mentalmente.

-Aja… y es valioso ¿Por?- seguía sin salir de su duda.

-Por qué…- buscaba una respuesta rápida.

-Eren, ¿Acaso tengo que recordar algo importante?

-Am… este… no necesariamente, es solo- jugaba con sus dedos alargando más su propia agonía –"Vamos Eren, solo di la verdad, no pasara nada"- la voz que muy extrañamente escuchaba le hablaba.-Ok… Solo… solo no te vayas a burlar. Es valioso porque me recordó a nuestra primera navidad juntos. De cuando tuviste que prestarme tus guantes porque yo moría de frio en la noche… por eso… es valioso para mí- cerro sus ojos fuertemente.

Esperaba alguna clase de risa, burla, comentario sarcástico, lo que sea, pero lo que no esperaba fue que un par de brazos lo rodearan, dando la sensación de que nunca se alejara de él, esa seguridad de convivencia y cariño. Cuando abrió sus ojos, sus labios fueron atacados por el contrario.

Un beso lento y delicado, se semejaba ver a un joven besando una delicada rosa, que está floreciendo y en cualquier segundo se le pueden caer los pétalos. Sus cuerpos comenzaron a solicitar oxígeno obligándolos a separarse y llenar del preciado gas sus cuerpos y recuperarse.

-¡Muchas Gracias Eren!- agradeció mientras aún se encontraba cerca de los labios contrarios.

-De nada- se quitó lentamente el antifaz, regalándole una mirada cargada de amor y cariño.

La música comenzó a sonar en el fondo, todos los que quedaban del grupo de trabajo, bailaban alegremente, algunos habían llevado a sus familias, otros simplemente observaban a la distancia.

Miraron el gran reloj de las escaleras, faltaban cuarenta minutos para las doce y que se terminara oficialmente el evento.

Un chico se acercó al castaño, entregándolo un nuevo sobre.

 _-"Eren todo esta listo, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras con Levi, Feliz Navidad y gracias por participar en el juego, fue divertido y nos diste lo necesario para poder sorprender al enano. ¡Gracias y Feliz Navidad!  
Atte. Erwin Smith"-_

Guardo la nota en el bolsillo de su traje, miro a su pareja que aun veía un poco curioso a un par de bolsas que quedaban, todas con su nombre y su seudónimo, siguió leyendo y encontró al dueño, vio sorprendido a su pareja que lo admiraba a la distancia.

-Eren ¿Esto?...- fue acallado por uno de los dedos contrarios, una mirada de complicidad y confianza lo admiraban.

-Vamos a tu habitación- pidió amablemente.

Levi sorprendido, no dudó en aceptar la sugerente propuesta, tomo las dos bolsas faltantes, al castaño de la muñeca, caminando a paso rápido por ese gran salón, pasando grandes y poblados pasillos, tomaron el elevador viejo de la recepción, saliendo rápidamente para ingresar al otro elevador, una vez que se cerraron las puertas, Levi aprovecho y de un beso apasionado comenzó a devorar hábilmente los labios del contrario.

El elevador emitió un leve sonido que anunciaba la llegada al piso doce, Levi busco la tarjeta de entrada, mientras buscaba su habitación, Eren reconocía ese pasillo, había estado recorriéndolo un par de horas antes, reconoció la esquina para dar al pasillo de la habitación donde había estado.

Habitación ciento veinticuatro. Eren miro sorprendido la habitación. Nunca se imaginó que fuera la habitación del pelinegro, espero a que el contrario abriera las puertas, mientras trataba de recordar algo que le diera el indicio de que era su habitación.

A su mente venia el cuarto lleno de material de limpieza, lo impecable y ordenado de la habitación, los detalles como el polvo en la alfombra la cual era inexistente, lo único sucio era ese pequeño pedazo de papel que encontró, el cual estaba en una bandeja, evitando que manchara a su alrededor.

Los colores se le volvieron a subir, ahora entendía porque tantos detalles con el donde esconderlo. Por qué mentirle a Levi, el comentario de sentirse cómodo. Ya todo le cuadraba en su mente, el regalo de parte de ellos era el mismo.

Levi entro a la estancia corriendo a quitarse las vendas de la cara, perdiéndose en una de las habitaciones.

Eren comenzó a recorrer la habitación, tratando de encontrar una última pista que diera crédito a sus pensamientos, en la mesa del centro encontró lo que buscaba.

 _-"Creo que ya has entendido a que va todo esto, así que Feliz navidad y Noche buena. No sean traviesos y duérmanse temprano. P.D. Deje un par de cosas que tal vez necesiten espero le den buen uso.  
Atte. Hanji."-_

Hizo bolita el papel, mientras lo guardaba en la bolsa de su pantalón, refunfuñando, salió Levi de la habitación, con las vendas en la cara, con el traje más desajustado dándole un aspecto más relajado y tranquilo.

Camino hacia la sala y se sentó en uno de los sillones largos, le hizo un ademan al más joven, pidiéndolo que se sentara a su lado. Camino en dirección a su pareja y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Paso algo?- pregunto preocupado.

-En realidad no.- se acomodó en el pecho del más bajo.-¿No piensas abrir tus regalos?- cambio de tema, tratando de olvidar lo que su mente había armado.

-Bueno vamos a ver que más me has dado.- estiro su mano a una de las bolsas, encontrándose un gorro y una bufanda. Recordó esa primera navidad, eran los accesorios que le había prestado al menor para que se cubriera y no sintiera mucho frio.

-¿Me vas a regalar todo el juego completo y por partes?- molesto cariñosamente al castaño.

-Algo así, abre el otro- le animo cual niño en dulcería.

Tomo el otro regalo y saco una bella gabardina, todo en conjunto era un bello juego invernal.

-Eren, gracias- abrazo al contrario mientras se encontraba en su pecho recargado.

-¿Has recordado por que es valioso?-

-Como podría olvidar nuestra primera cita, nuestra primera navidad juntos, la primera vez que pude sentir calor y alegría por estas fechas. Dime como podría olvidar todas nuestras primeras veces-

-Mi amor…- fue acallado por una voz en un alta voz del hotel.

-"A TODOS NUESTROS VISITANTES, LES INFORMAMOS QUE SON LAS DOCE DE LA NOCHE Y LES INVITAMOS A VENIR A LA PARTE DE LOS JARDINES A VER LOS JUEGOS ARTIFICALES Y OTROAS EVENTOS NAVIDEÑLOS QUE SE REAIZARAN. ¡GRACIAS Y FELICES FIESTAS!-

Se acercaron a la ventana y abrieron las grandes cortinas, un par de fuegos artificiales los sorprendieron, haciendo un bello juego de luces y colores en el manto obscuro. Se tomaron de las manos disfrutando ese bello paisaje.

Por veinte minutos estuvieron los juegos artificiales, hasta que uno en especial comenzó a hacer dibujos por el aire, era el emblema de NO NAME y bajo ese emblema se podía leer, ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS LEVI!

Miro sorprendido a su pareja que se encontraba igual o más perplejo. Eren lo miro y mientras las ultimas luces en el firmamento iluminaban. Se acercó a sus labios y comenzó a besarlos lentamente

-MI AMOR, ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!-

Sus cuerpos se comenzaron a rozar, la temperatura comenzaba a subir.

-Ves Eren, como podría olvidar nuestras primeras veces, Gracias mi amor- la noche fue tal cual Erwin y Hanji, habían planeado.

Sumiré Crazzy Murasaki

 _Gracias por leer espero les haya agrado, jejeje y de ante mano me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía y de redacción (si es que por ahí hay alguna)_

*Las murallas en la boca: lo arregle un poco jajaja (si como no) lo saque del fabuloso dicho que algunas madres o abuelas decían cuando estaban preocupadas diciendo –Me tenías con el Jesús en la boca- o una cosa así… en lo personal todo lo cambio a mi conveniencia jejeje :D si se lo saben y lo escribí mal háganmelo saber :3

 _-La Navidad se pinta del color de tus emociones más profundas; se vive en familia, se canta en conjunto y se celebra con todos, es ese dulce espacio donde los recuerdos, los abrazos y las risas imperan radiantes. Es la inocencia y el candor, la fascinación de vivir con la esperanza de un mundo mejor. Que la Navidad nos llene de inspiración duradera para alcanzar todos nuestros proyectos y sentirnos realizados._

 _ **FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS UN ABRAZOOOO Y BUENOS DESEOS... PÁSENLO BIEN CON SUS SERES QUERIDOS Y AMADOS... FELICES FIESTAS !-**_

 _P.D. Acepto quejas sugerencias, comentarios, vacío existencial, sonido del silencio ok no ese no pero si acepto RW_


End file.
